DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Super Android 13
Super Android 13 Abridged is the 7th movie of Dragonball Z Abridged Plot The Movie begins with Android 17 killing Dr. Gero. Unknown to the androids and the Z-Fighters, Dr. Gero had backed himself up to a super computer in a sub-lab. Since Plan A failed, and Plan B won't be ready for another 17 years, he goes for Plan C and activates two more pods. In the city, Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi are looking wedding presents for Korin and Yajirobe. Two weirdly colored people walk downtown and blow up area, finding the restaurant where Goku's family, Krillin, Trunks, Master Roshi and Oolong are having lunch. The two blow up the place, but Goku manages to get everyone in the building to safety. He see's the two and thinks they're terrorists, until he realizes he can't sense their energy, meaning they're androids. The two introduce themselves as Android 14 and Android 15, and attack Goku. Trunks arrives to help him, and the two lead the androids away from the city to not cause anymore damages. Gohan and Krillin follow since Gohan doesn't want to be around Chi-Chi. Meanwhile in the sub-lab, Dr. Gero finishes the updates and activates Android 13. Unfortunately, Android 13 still has a thick southern accent that Gero tried to remove. 13 puts on his trucker hat and leaves. Goku and Trunks arrive in the arctic of all places, and the androids soon arrive and get to work beating Goku and Trunks up. Trunks asks Goku not to mention that there's two more androids to Vegeta, but Android 13 appears to prove him wrong. An angrily annoyed Trunks asks if there's anymore androids around, but 13 denies this. Trunks rushes them, but gets doubled teamed by 14 and 15. Android 13 tries to taunt Goku, but his idiocy just flies off on his head, making 13 wonder how Gero wasn't able to kill him before. The two fight, 13 losing his hat, and Goku is knocked over to a glacier. Before he's finished off, Vegeta arrives. Goku fills him in on the new androids (much to Trunks dismay), causing Vegeta to add the total androids up to 8 (adding it to 9 when Android 13 arrives also mentioning Cell in Gero's lab). 13 explains that Dr. Gero had the three sealed off for defects he couldn't fix; 13's southern accent, 14's damaged sound card, and 15 for his drinking problem. The three androids fight against the Saiyans, easily overpowering them. After getting thrashed around, Vegeta goes Super Saiyan, followed by Trunks and Goku. Goku mangages to match a decent fight against 13, and Krillin cheers him on. 13, however, blasts him causing Gohan to fire a Masenko against him. A miffed 13 fires against Gohan, but thanks to convenient calling, Piccolo saves him again and bursts out of the ice. Piccolo decides to take the Android for a "spin", and hurls him to the ground. As Goku depowers, Piccolo see's 13 rise up again. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Trunks manage to defeat and destroy Android's 14 and 15. Android 13, seeing this, just grins sinisterly. Parts from the now destroyed android's fly towards him and merge into his body. With these parts, 13 powers up even more, "roiding out" into a more dangerous form. Everyone tries to take a shot against 13, but his new armor makes it more difficult, and he knocks them all away. Goku has it worst when 13 punches him in the groin so hard, it wipes out Gotens from existence. After getting knocked into the water, Goku decides that "If you can't beat them, bomb them". He rises up and charges a Spirit bomb. Under orders from Dr. Gero, Android 13 tries to kill Goku mid charging, but the rest of the Z-Fighters distract him long enough to get enough energy. Goku turns Super Saiyan, and absorbs the Spirit bomb to gain more power. With enough strength, he punches through Android 13, finally destroying him. While the Z-Fighter rest in the hospital, Trunks voices his concern about another android that could be out there. Krillin however has an idea. Back in the sub-lab, Dr. Gero decides to wait for Cell to grow mature, but is horrified when Trunks and Krillin arrive and destroy the sub-lab along with present Cell. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Teenage Gohan. Kaiserneko confirmed on Reddit that the voice of teen Gohan is Justin Briner and that his voice will be used in the abridged Buu Saga. * First time since Freeza Burn that Goku used the Spirit Bomb * There are a couple of nods to previous episodes and specials ** Vegeta asking if there's more androids Trunks forgot to mention is from Dr. Gero or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Androids and Cell Reception ** Goku getting punched in the groin is similar to how Vegeta got kicked in the groin in Cooler 2 ** The movie uses scenes and audio from Dr. Gero or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Androids and Cell Reception * Goten makes a cameo appearance in this episode * It appears Korin and Yajirobe are getting married. This is a reference to a short spot that Team Four Star released after gay marriage became legal in all states